Satire
by Zanan
Summary: Balas dengan karya, katanya. Yaudah ini jadinya, kumpulan "karya" dari dan untuk penulis yang saya anggap butuh bimbingan.
1. Penulisan dalam genre petualangan

Satire

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** **Naruto** **dan semua yang ada didalamnya hanya milik Masashi** **Kishimoto**

.

.

Terlihat dua sosok manusia sedang mengadu kekuatan di lembah kematian,,

"Narutoooo."

"Sasukeee."

"Narutoooo."

"Tunggu Sasuke, ulangi adegan tadi. Adegan tadi menyalahi kaidah KBBI, dan apa-apaan itu memakai dua tanda koma."

"Hn, baiklah."

Terlihat dua sosok manusia sedang mengadu mulut di lembah kematian.

"Naruto."

"Sasuke."

"Aku akan membawamu pulang Sasuke, karena aku sudah berjanji pada Sakura- _chan._ "

"Coba saja kalau bisa, aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu!?"

"Sasuke, untuk apa tanda tanya disitu kau hanya akan membunuhku bukan bertanya, dan hey, kau hanya perlu satu tanda seru, tidak usah sampai dua, ulang!"

"Cih, baiklah."

Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain, sambil menyiapkan jurus terbaik mereka, mereka pun sedikit berbincang dengan nada riang, mungkin?

"Sasuke, aku akan membawamu pulang bagaimanapun caranya!"

Oryaa "G _omu-gomu no-"_

"Naruto, jurusmu salah _fandom_ , ini bukan _fandom_ One piece. Ulang!"

"Hahhh baiklah."

"Huruf "H" nya jangan terlalu banyak, satu saja cukup dasar dobe."

"Oy, kalau menulis dengan bahasa lain gunakan italic kau dasar _teme!"_

"Baiklah Sasuke, sekarang ulangi lagi!"

Terlihat dua orang bocah sialan yang membuat penulis mengulang narasi dan percakapan beberapa kali hingga membuat penulis kelelahan dan bosan karena adegan yang tidak berganti.

"Kalau gak niat, jangan buat cerita!" Ujar Sasuke dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

"Ulangi!" Ujar mereka bersamaan kembali.

Dilembah kematian, dimasing-masing patung, terlihat dua sosok berdiri. Mengeluarkan jurus andalan mereka berdua sambil berteriak.

" _Rasengan_!"

" _Chidori_!"

 **Hyaaaaa**

 **Duar duar duar blar blar**

"Ulang, apa-apaan efek suara menggelikan seperti itu hah?"

Terlihat dua orang, dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar saling memandang dengan tatapan nafsu (hayo nafsu apa hayo)

"Ulang, penulis tidak boleh memberikan keterangan seperti itu pada ceritanya!" Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, kilatan petir menguar dari tangan kanan miliknya. Tak ingin terkena jurus tersebut, Naruto salto kearah samping kanan depan 3 derajat kearah utara selatan barat daya lalu berpikir sejenak, akhirnya ia memutuskan langsung melepaskan gerbang ke-delapan miliknya.

"Gerbang ke-8 : terbuka!"

 **Degggggg**

 **Degggg**

"Hey efek detak jantung seperti itu membuatku muak, ulang."

Naruto dan Sasuke terkapar diatas tanah setelah melakukan serangan terakhir mereka.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, :)."

"Ulang, kita tidak sedang berbalas pesan singkat hingga kau bisa menggunakan _emoticon_ seperti itu, kita saat ini sedang berbincang!"

Mereka berdua nampak kelelahan, mengamati keadaan masing-masing Sasuke kemudian membuka percakapan.

"Hosh, berhentilah mengejarku Naruto."

"TIDAK AKAN!, AKU AKAN MEMBAWAMU PULANG SASUKE!"

"Ulang, aku tau maksudmu ingin menegaskan bahwa kau sedang teriak, itu sebabnya tanda seru diciptakan." Ujar Sasuke penuh wibawa.

"Ulang!"

"Ulang!"

"Ulang lagi!"

"Asik-asik jos, ulang lagi lah!"

"Lagi!"

"Sekali lagi sampai sempurna!"

Kata-kata dari Naruto dan Sasuke ter-putar seperti kaset rusak di kepala penulis, penulis memutuskan menggunakan kaidah-kaidah yang sudah ia pelajari dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

Dua pemuda berbeda keyakinan sedang berdiri di lembah akhir. Seakan sudah menentukan takdir-nya, tempat mereka berdiri mencerminkan keinginan mereka, Sasuke dengan kebencian-nya berdiri pada patung Madara sedangkan Naruto dengan perasaan tulus-nya berdiri pada patung Hashirama. Mereka menyiapkan serangan terbaik yang saat ini mereka bisa.

"Naruto, kenapa? Kenapa kau berbuat sejauh ini?!" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang begitu tinggi, sambil menatap Naruto dengan tajam, ia tak lupa mengeluarkan seluruh _chakra_ yang ia miliki dan memusatkannya pada tangan kirinya sehingga tercipta jurus andalannya, _chidori_.

"Karena, tiga loli milkita sama dengan satu gelas susu!" Mencoba mencairkan keadaan, Naruto mengulang kata-kata yang terdapat pada sebuah iklan yang tak sengaja ia tonton di televisi, tak lupa ia menciptakan _raseng_ an berskala tinggi di tangan kanannya. Namun nampaknya keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Naruto, Sasuke nampak tak tersenyum sedikitpun mendengar candaan membosankan itu.

"Aku pikir kau mencintaiku selama ini _dobe_ , lalu untuk apa aku memberikanmu ciuman pertamaku saat itu hah?" Sasuke tak terima kalau dia tak dianggap oleh Naruto, sungguh Sasuke rela menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Orochimaru, asal Naruto tidak melupakannya.

"Maaf saja, aku masih normal. Aku masih menyukai payudara perempuan, Sasuke!" Dengan pandangan iba, Naruto membalas ucapan Sasuke.

Keheningan tercipta beberapa saat, akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara dan Naruto pun menimpali. Lama kelamaan _chakra_ mereka habis karena tidak menghilangkan jurus andalan mereka. Tubuh mereka kemudian ditemukan oleh ninja pemburu, ninja tersebut memutuskan menjual kepala Naruto dan Sasuke di pasar gelap.

Tamat

Pesan penulis

Ini sampah, jangan pedulikan jika anda merasa terhina. Tapi, jika anda merasa berguna setelah membaca ini, anda sama sampah-nya dengan cerita ini, hehe. Sekian dan terimakasih.

 **Zanan,** _ **log out**_


	2. Crossover dan masalahnya

Satire

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** **Naruto** **dan semua yang ada didalamnya hanya milih** **Masashi Kishimoto**

Kuambil _smartphone_ milikku, mencari aplikasi fanfiction dan memencetnya.

"Hah, capeknya setelah seharian kerja. Semoga ada cerita bagus disini." Itu yang aku katakan sambil menunggu _loading_ _screen_ selesai.

Setelah masuk, aku kemudian mencari cerita gabungan antara _anime_ Naruto dengan Highschool DXD. Mengatur filter agar menampilkan cerita yang menggunakan bahasa indonesia yang diurut berdasarkan unggahan terbaru.

"Wah, cerita ini sepertinya bagus. Total katanya banyak, yang _review_ juga banyak. Idenya juga gak _mainstream_ , baca ah." Aku sudah memberikan ekspektasi lebih pada cerita ini, semoga saja tidak membuatku kecewa.

Sesaat kemudian, layar _smartphone_ ku dipenuhi oleh tulisan, menandakan bahwa halaman yang berisi cerita sudah ditampilkan dan dapat dibaca.

"Hah? Kok bisa masukin karakter dari _anime_ selain anime Naruto sama Highschool DXD sih? Kalau gitu karakternya jadi _OC*_ dong? Eh tapi kalau dianggap _OC_ bukannya nyalahin _copyright_ ya?" Aku terus berkutat pada pikiranku selama beberapa saat. Setelah selesai mebaca keseluruhan cerita, aku hendak menyampaikan pandanganku tadi di kolom _review_.

"Anu, cerita anda bagus, _word_ nya juga banyak, jempol deh buat penulis. Tapi, bukannya cerita ini bisa menyalahi _copyright_ ya? Soalnya banyak banget karakter _anime_ lain yang bermain dalam cerita anda. Kalau karakternya hanya keluar sekilas dan tidak mempengaruhi cerita sih, masih bisa dikatakan "tidak ada" dalam cerita, tapi karakternya disini mempengaruhi semua jalan cerita. Mohon pertimbangkan lagi pemilihan karakternya ya! Atau kalau gamau ribet, taruh aja di X-over!" Kurasa cukup ini saja, semoga dia mau mendengarku, dan akupun menekan tombol kirim.

Setelah itu, aku mematikan layar _smartphone_ milikku dan memilih untuk tertidur.

Tamat.

Pesan penulis

Iyak! Hamba kembali. Hamba memilih untuk mengubah cerita ini yang tadinya berjudul "Naruto melawan Sasuke" menjadi "Satire". Kalian taukan arti dari kata satire? Kalau gak tau, cek KBBI deh. Cerita ini cuma pemikiran gak jelas yang hamba punya, namun sayang dibuang. Kejadian _review_ diatas gak beneran terjadi, tapi selebihnya ada! Kalau ada yang tersinggung silahkan _review_. Sekian dan terimakasih.

* _OC_ = _Original character_ = Karakter original = Karakter buatan sendiri.

 _OMAKE_

Keesokan paginya

"Wah ada balasan dari penulisnya, cek ah."

"Hinalah aku sepuasnya, kau suci aku penuh dosa!" adalah kalimat yang terpampang saat aku membuka balasan _review_ milikku.

Setelah itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan dengan aplikasi ini lagi, selamanya.


End file.
